Forbidden Blood
by Shelli Lynn
Summary: He leaves her breathless and wanting. He is something she knows she should never have but she can't deny him. Lemon/Lime. ONESHOT.


As I sat staring out my bedroom window, I thought about _the_ day.

_Stefan and I had spent the warm afternoon at the lake; swimming and enjoying each other's company. I had thought we were alone but as we dragged ourselves from the water to rest on the shore, I felt a presence – like I was being watched. I felt it most of the afternoon, but tried to ignore it. I was right where I wanted to be; in Stefan's arms. _

_We kissed and cuddled under the blazing hot sun – we teased and laughed, and still I felt a presence. It wasn't until we got up to leave that I realized who was watching us. _

_I looked out to the tree-line of the woods that surrounded us and there he stood. Damon. His blazing blue eyes staring back at me with an emotion I couldn't place. It was almost remorseful. All I could do was stare back and the intensity I saw there made my breath catch in my chest. After long seconds, his lips curled up in that devastatingly handsome smile he was famous for. _

_Then he was gone. _

"_Elena, are you alright?" Stefan asked me as his eyes searched the woods. He must have sensed my distraction. _

"_Yes, I'm fine. I thought I saw something in the woods, that's all." I wasn't about to tell him it was Damon that had my attention. It would only cause Stefan to become irritated with his brother which was something that happened a lot lately. _

Now as I sat looking out at the night, I wondered what it was about me that held Damon's interest. Was it simply because I was Katherine's doppelganger – a woman he had loved for over 100 years? Or was it because I was a challenge to him? It was getting harder for me to deny the feelings I had for Damon. There was something about him that drew me to him. Maybe it was the tortured soul thing he had going. My heart broke for everything Damon had suffered in his life. I was allowed to feel compassion for him, right? After all he was my boyfriend's brother. It was just that sometimes what I felt for him went a little deeper, and that scared me. There were times when Damon looked at me and I could swear I could feel his caress on my bare skin. Then there were the dreams. They were so hot and real that I awoke in a sweat and gasping for air.

The dreams were something I could never tell Stefan about. I think he suspected my feelings for his brother, but he never voiced his concern.

Sighing heavily, I drew back from the window and made my way to bed. It was well after midnight and I was exhausted. I hadn't slept very well the last few nights. It was because of the recurring dreams of Damon.

As I lay in bed, my mind went back to the look I saw in Damon's eyes at the lake. What was he after? Slowly, sleep overtook my brain and soon I was blissfully in slumber. It seemed only minutes had passed when suddenly I jerked awake. Having heard some sound I couldn't identify. I slowly sat up, and looked to the window where I saw a shadowed figure coming in. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Stefan. Or so I thought.

As the figure came closer I was suddenly aware of Damon's eyes on me. I gasped, and drew the blanket to my throat to cover my semi nakedness. His stare was so intense, I suddenly couldn't breathe. He quietly made his way to me.

"I was hoping you were awake.'" he said as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"I wasn't. You woke me up. What are you doing here Damon?" was that my voice sounding so husky?

He just stared at me for a minute before he spoke. "I needed to see you Elena. You have been on my mind all day. It drives me crazy to see you with my little brother. To see him touch you, and knowing I can't do anything about it." His had reached out to lightly stroke my cheek. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't do this Damon, please." I could feel my control slipping. I wanted his touch, his kiss.

"I need to touch you, to feel your heat, to brand you with my touch. Please allow me this Elena." His hand slowly moved down to the back of my neck. As he lowered his head, my breath caught in my throat. Then his lips were on mine. His lips were like fire. I gasped as his tongue stroked over mine. I was so into the heat of his kiss that I didn't realize he had pushed me back on the bed. Suddenly his weight was on me, holding me in place. I was so overcome with the intensity of the feelings he was invoking in me. It took a moment for me to realize his hand had slipped under my shirt.

"See the way you shudder under my touch? Can my brother do this to you Elena?" His hand continued on its path to my breast. As soon as his fingers started to stoke my nipple, a loud moan escaped my throat, but he caught it in his mouth as he kissed me again. This time harder, more demanding than before. "Oh God Elena, you're going to burn me brighter than the sun ever could.'" He rasped, as his lips made their way down my jaw to my neck. His tongue licking over the throbbing vein under the skin. "I can almost taste the sweetness of your blood. Tell me Elena, will you let me drink from you while I make love to you?"

Another moan left my parted lips. "Damon you don't know what you're asking. How hard it is for me to think when you are touching me. I'm with Stefan. Please don't make this harder." I could feel his hands moving down as he gripped my hips. Suddenly he jerked me tight against his bulging erection.

"Is it as hard as this?" he said as he ground himself against me. "See what you do to me Elena? I can't stay away from you anymore. Please just give me tonight. Don't push me away." Then his lips took mine in a fierce kiss of ownership. One that had me breathless by the time he was done. He continued to thrust against me, as his hands made quick work of our clothes. Then he was staring into my eyes with wonder.

"I've wanted you for so long. Look into my eyes while I take you; let me see the desire in your eyes. The desire that only I can give you." Before I knew what was happening, he was between my thighs pushing into me with his thick length.

"Damon!" I screamed as he pushed in to the hilt. Then he stopped for a moment and stared into my eyes. I could see so much love there, my heart exploded. Then he was thrusting inside me with strong, forceful strokes. I couldn't hold back anymore. My hips rose to meet his thrusts, and I heard his groan of pleasure. That forced me into action. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and matched him trust for thrust. Before long we were both sweating and panting for air.

"Elena, that's it baby, hold on to me. Let me love you. Feel the pleasure I can give you." His strokes became harder, faster. I was on edge fighting for release, when suddenly he was gripping my head in his hands, forcing me to look into his eyes again. "Tell me you belong to me." He groaned as he trusted. I tried to turn my head to look away, but he wouldn't let me. "Tell me Elena; tell me you belong to me." I closed my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to say it. Then he stopped moving. I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Don't stop," I cried. I tried to move against him, but he stilled my motions. "Tell me you belong to me and I will give you the release you are craving. Tell me Elena." To prove his point he withdrew slowly then slammed into me.

"I belong to you Damon, only you." I screamed. Then he was moving inside me again. I could feel the fire building again. It was so hot. Then I was exploding around him and screaming his name.

"I love you Elena." He yelled. As he exploded inside me, I felt the scrap of his fangs at me neck for a second before they plunged into my skin. Then I was exploding around him again, as he drew the blood from my vein.

Long moments later, he collapsed over me. Both of us were gasping for air, fighting to catch our breath. Damon moved to his back, and pulled me against his chest. We lay there for several minutes in silence. Each of us caught up in our own thoughts.

"I can't let you go baby, not now that I've had you." Damon whispered in my ear as he stroked by arm. "You need to realize that. I'll never lose you to my brother after what we have shared." His lips brushed over my ear, and I shuddered.

"Damon, don't do this. I love Stefan. You said one night, I gave you that." I moved to leave the bed, but he wouldn't release me.

"You love me too Elena, you just don't want to admit it. It's because of what we just shared that I can't be content with one night. Sorry baby, I tried. I thought if I had you once, it would be enough. Now I know I was wrong. You can't expect me to let you go when I only feel alive when I'm with you." With that said Damon rose from the bed and began to dress.

All I could do was watch him. He did have an amazing body, for a vampire. I smiled to myself with that thought. It's not like he was going to age. As he left out the window, I snuggled under the blankets looking for the warmth I had felt in Damon's arms. But it wasn't there and the thought of being without his warmth made me shiver. Closing my eyes I started to dread the coming morning. How would I face Stefan? Would Damon tell Stefan what had happened? I wasn't sure, but I knew I would have to convince him to keep his silence.


End file.
